Pomos e Caixa de Música
by Palas
Summary: Alguns meses depois da formatura, Tiago Potter se torna reserva de um time de Quadribol e Lílian Evans tenta um estágio no Hospital Saint Mungus. Sem querer, os dois acabam se encontrando. Uma fic one-shot pós ODF.


**Pomos e Caixa de Música**

Uma bola vermelha é arremessada. Lançada de mão em mão, passa pelos jogadores vestidos de azul e se aproxima do gol.

O pomo de ouro se esquiva dos olhares dos apanhadores voando quase invisível pelo campo.

O time reserva dos Tornados, usando coletes por cima do uniforme, intercepta a goles que agora viaja na direção oposta.

Um balaço se aproxima; um taco o rebate; a bola preta corta o ar com violência. Dean Lohan não tem tempo de desviar.

Com o joelho quebrado, não consegue mais se equilibrar bem na vassoura. Tiago Potter, o apanhador reserva, que estava por perto, o ajuda a chegar ao chão.

-Vancamp! – trovejou o treinador Michael Smith montando em uma vassoura e indo em direção ao batedor – Nesse momento, o seu objetivo é desviar os balaços e não atingir os jogadores.

No gramado, o medibruxo Colin Grant já corria para socorrer o artilheiro.

Ao lado dele, Tiago aproveitou para descansar um pouco. Ofegante do treino, chegou até a fechar os olhos por alguns instantes. Contudo, percebeu que algo estava diferente quando ouve uma frase de Grant que parecia fora de contexto:

-Certifique-se de que está fazendo o movimento correto com a varinha e de que está pronunciando certo. _Re__pa__ro._ A ênfase é na segunda sílaba.

Inclinando-se para descobrir com quem ele falava, viu cabelos ruivos que lhe eram muito familiares.

-Lily?

-Potter? – a moça falou surpresa

-Potter, avise ao Smith que precisarão treinar sem um artilheiro. – falou o medibruxo sem ouvir os dois. – Venha, Evans.

Lílian obedeceu imediatamente ao supervisor: era seu primeiro dia no estágio e não queria ser repreendida por atrapalhar o treino.

Pouco depois, quando os jogadores tomavam banho antes de irem para casa, ela saiu o mais rápido que pôde.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Em uma pequena casa em Londres, Lílian Evans chega atirando chaves e bolsa na mesa de centro da sala e afundando o rosto nas mãos enquanto se sentava no sofá.

-Eu devo ter atirado uma pedra na coruja de Merlin...

Em cima da mesa também estava uma carta recebida cerca de uma semana antes. Era uma resposta do Saint Mungus para o seu pedido de estágio e dizia que antes de ser admitida no hospital precisaria completar um mínimo de três semanas trabalhando na mesma área em outro lugar. Em anexo vinha uma lista com cinco opções. Nenhuma delas agradara muito a ruiva, mas ela acabou escolhendo uma que lhe parecia melhor: estagiar com um renomado medibruxo no time de Quadribol Tornados.

-De _cinco _alternativas eu tinha de optar justo por essa... 20 por cento de chance contra 80 por cento, e eu acerto onde? Nos 20. ... Ai pára! Melhor ir estudar meu livro de Biomágica.

_**So many questions, I need an answer**_

_Tantas perguntas, eu preciso de uma resposta,_

_**Tw**__**o years later you're still on my mind**_

_Dois anos mais tarde você ainda está no meu pensamento_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

No dia seguinte, de volta ao campo do time vencedor do campeonato do ano anterior, Lílian estava preenchendo relatórios quando uma mulher de cabelos curtos e castanhos, aparentando uns vinte e cinco anos se aproximou dela.

-Com licença, você é a estagiária do Grant? – perguntou com um sorriso

-Sou sim. – ela respondeu com a mesma simpatia

-Ele deixou uma poção com você?

-Você é...

-Ah, desculpe. Sou Meg, mas no frasco deve estar "Mégara Terpsícore".

-Um nome diferente... gostei. – ela respondeu vasculhando em um armário

-É, minha mãe tem bastante imaginação… Qual o seu nome?

-Lílian Evans. Está aqui. – disse ela entregando um vidro contendo um líquido azulado

-Obrigada.

Enquanto ela saia em direção aos vestiários, outra pessoa se aproximou da ruiva.

-Boa tarde, Lily.

A moça não precisou levantar os olhos para saber quem lhe falava. Aquela voz...

-Boa tarde, Potter.

-Não tive chance de falar com você ontem.

-Eu estava com um pouco de pressa, precisei sair logo.

-Não sabia que ia trabalhar aqui. – ele falou tentando puxar assunto

-Foi meio que uma decisão de última hora…

-Ah… Como… Como vai o Allan? – talvez Lily não reparasse, mas Tiago estava um tanto sem graça por fazer aquela pergunta.

-Estava bem da última vez que falei com ele.

-"Da última vez"... Vocês...

-Nos separamos se era isso o que ia perguntar.

-Ah, sinto muito.

-Sente? – disse ela querendo, mas não conseguindo reprimir uma alfinetada; não queria que ele soubesse que a afetava.

-Se você ficou triste por isso, sinto.

-Evans. – chamou o medibruxo.

-Com licença. – disse ela

Lílian podia sentir cada pulsação sua por causa do jeito como ele a olhava. Suas mãos tremiam e ela tentava ao máximo não deixar ninguém perceber isso.

_**Who holds the stars up in the sky**__**?**_

_Quem sustenta as estrelas no céu?_

_**Is true love once in a lifetime**__**?**_

_Amor verdadeiro é uma única vez na vida?_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Naquela quinta-feira, Lílian estava quase no fim da viagem de Londres para Hogsmead. O som da locomotiva e das rodas do trem lhe traziam tantas recordações daquele mesmo trajeto...

Após descer na Estação, andava meio apressada por puro costume. Havia chegado cedo e resolveu passar na Dedos de Mel. De longe avistou o pequeno morro do povoado. Todos aqueles lugares estavam cheios de lembranças. Ao sair da loja de doces, voltou a virar o rosto em direção ao morro, seus olhos pareciam atraídos para lá.

Olhou o relógio: 17:30. Já podia seguir para Hogwarts. Precisava de um documento que apenas a escola poderia lhe fornecer, e havia marcado com a professora McGonagall de buscá-lo naquele dia.

Ao voltar para o povoado, bateu os olhos naquele morro novamente. Sacodiu de leve a cabeça e entrou no bar Três Vassouras.

_**I'm speeding by the place where I met you**_

_Estou dirigindo rápido perto lugar onde te encontrei,_

_**for the 97th time tonight.**_

_Pela 97a. vez esta noite._

No balcão, ela falou com a atendente:

-Um suco de abóbora para viagem por favor.

-Lílian?

Ela olhou para os lados procurando quem a chamara. Da outra ponta do balcão vinha uma das artilheiras dos Tornados.

-Oi, é Meg o seu nome, não é?

-É sim. Passeando um pouco?

-Na verdade, vim até Hogwarts buscar um documento.

-Seu suco. – falou a garçonete

-Obrigada. Bom, eu já vou.

-Não quer ficar com a gente um pouco?

-A gente?

-Eu e algumas pessoas do time estamos naquela mesa ali.

Lily olhou na direção indicada e viu que Tiago também estava lá.

-Nós também não vamos ficar até tarde, tem treino amanhã. – argumentou Meg

Não querendo parecer indelicada, ela aceitou.

As duas chegaram à mesa.

-Vejam quem eu encontrei por aqui. – Meg falou aos companheiros e em seguida para Lílian – Não sei se você conhece o nome de todos, então: John, Emily, Linda… – ela ia indicando cada um – Dean…

-Acho que já nos falamos. – disse o rapaz estendo a mão para cumprimentá-la

-Já. Como vai o joelho? – ela sorriu

-Recuperado. – ele também sorriu

-Que bom.

-Tiago… - continuou Meg

-Oi, Lily, tudo bem?

A ruiva segurou uma respiração mais profunda.

-Tudo bem e você?

-Vocês já se conheciam? – perguntou Meg

-Estudamos juntos em Hogwarts. – ela respondeu

-Sentem. – indicou Emily

-Vocês continuam reclamando do treinador Smith ou já mudamos de assunto? – perguntou Meg

-Acho que estávamos em uma transição de assuntos. – fez Dean – Vai ficar quanto tempo com a gente Lílian?

-A princípio três semanas, mas pode ser que mude.

-Fazia um tempo que o Grant não tinha um estagiário. – comentou Linda

-Vai para onde depois? – Dean perguntou

-Para o Saint Mungus, espero. Mas ainda tem a possibilidade de eles me mandarem para outro estágio externo antes. – Lílian respondeu antes de bebericar seu suco

-Vai se formar curandeira, não é? Minha irmã também passou por esses estágios antes de conseguir ir para o hospital. – falou John, que parecia perto dos trinta anos - Vocês terminaram Hogwarts há quanto tempo?

-Três meses. – Tiago respondeu

-Seu amigo é muito bom, Lílian. – falou John – Não me espantaria se ele fizesse uma aparição em algum jogo oficial em breve.

-Ele era muito elogiado no Campeonato das Casas.

Lily sentiu os olhos do rapaz em seu rosto imediatamente. Tentou, mas não conseguiu resistir olhar para ele também. Sustentaram-se assim por infinitos dois ou três segundos.

Alheio a isso, John continuou:

-Que Kwanten não me escute.

-Ai, aquele apanhador insuportável. – fez Emily – Se acha uma estrela.

-Imagina, Emy. Só porque ele não consegue nem pegar um copo de água sozinho? – ironizou Meg – Já teve o _prazer_ de conhecê-lo, Lílian?

-Só de vista.

-Sorte sua... – disse Meg com uma expressão que fez a ruiva rir

-Eu preciso ir. – falou Lily

-Já? – fez Dean

-Eu preciso terminar um trabalho.

-Até amanhã, então. – responderam os outros

Com um suspiro contido, Tiago a observou levantar da mesa e sair do bar.

_**Does anybody know […]**_

_Alguém sabe […]_

_**what the wind says when she cries**__**?**_

_o que o vento diz quando ela chora?_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Cerca de uma semana depois, Lily fazia o salto de seu sapato ressoar no piso da sala enquanto contava o caso para Annie. A loira ali sentada ouvia com certa paciência e tinha os olhos já cansados de vê-la andando de um lado para o outro. Tendo sido colega de quarto da ruiva em Hogwarts, presenciara as constantes discussões dela com "Potter".

Percebendo que a amiga parara de falar e esperava uma reação sua, Annie falou:

-Acho que cochilei na parte trágica.

-Você ouviu algo como "Tiago Potter trabalhando no mesmo lugar que eu"?

-Ouvi.

-E…

-Qual o grande problema?

-Eu quero bater nele! Você precisava ter visto o jeito cínico dele pra me perguntar sobre o Allan.

Annie conteve uma expiração forçada. Duvidava que Tiago tivesse sido cínico.

-Você não está insinuando que foi culpa dele vocês terem terminado, está? – fez Annie

Ela não conseguiu traduzir o som que Lílian emitiu.

-Lily, foi _você_ que terminou com o Allan quase três meses atrás pouco tempo depois de termos terminado Hogwarts!

-Eu sei...

-Sabe _qual_ é o problema? Você não consegue admitir que gosta do Tiago.

-Annie, você perdeu o juízo?

-Então por que você quer bater nele? Por que a simples menção do nome dele te afeta tanto?

-Se eu gostasse dele, não iria querer bater nele.

-Se você não gostasse dele, não iria dar atenção para o que ele falasse ou deixasse de falar. Nesse caso, você quer bater nele porque se importa.

A ruiva bufou mais uma vez sentando-se no sofá. Apoiando a cabeça nas mãos olhou de esguelha para a amiga, que não precisava dizer uma palavra para tornar a repetir o que Lily insistia ser um absurdo.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Os dias foram se passando, e entre os jogadores um se destacava em simpatia. Dean Lohan estava constantemente perto dela.

Dean era um rapaz agradável de vinte e três anos. Era norte-americano e por isso não havia estudado em Hogwarts. Viera para o Reino Unido há apenas quatro anos contratado pelos Tornados.

Tiago os via juntos com muito mais freqüência do que achava necessário, contudo não via como impedir essa aproximação sem parecer um completo idiota.

Ao término de mais uma semana, no fim da tarde, a ruiva arrumava suas coisas para ir embora quando ele chegou perto da mesa em que ela estava.

-Oi, Lílian.

-Oi, Dean. – ela levantou os olhos para ele um momento

-Estava pensando... se você não gostaria de sair para jantar um dia desses...

O estômago dela afundou. Precisava de uma saída…

-Desculpe, eu… estou um pouco ocupada essas semanas… Mas obrigada. – ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado

A saída sincera… ou quase. Foi a única que encontrou tão rápido.

-Ah, claro, tudo bem. – disse ele entendendo as entrelinhas – Até segunda, então.

-Até segunda.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

À noite, ela encontrou com Annie na Sorveteria Florean.

-Que cara é essa? – perguntou a amiga assim que bateu os olhos nela

-Me convidaram para sair. – ela respondeu ainda em tom de surpresa.

-Quem "me convidaram"?

-Um dos artilheiros, chamado Dean.

-Você aceitou?

-Não.

-Por que...? O cara é feio, tem mal hálito, ou o quê?

A ruiva olhou para o lado e tornou a olhar para Annie antes de responder um tanto hesitante.

-Eu não sei.

-Eu acho que você sabe. Só não consegue admitir.

Durante o fim de semana, quanto mais Lily pensava no convite de Dean e em sua recusa imediata, mais ela inevitavelmente pensava em Tiago.

-Lílian Evans tira essa criatura da cabeça. – disse a si mesma soltando o ar dos pulmões com peso

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Na semana seguinte, Tiago percebeu Dean mais distante de Lily e achou isso um bom sinal.

Os dias iam passando e havia algo que ele _precisava_ falar...

_**I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow**_

_Eu comprei uma passagem para o fim do arco-íris,_

_**I watched the stars crash to the sea**_

_Eu assisti as estrelas irem de encontro ao mar._

_**Why aren't you here with me?**_

_Por que você não está aqui comigo?_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Em uma sexta-feira, após um treino particularmente longo, todos se arrumavam para ir embora. Não querendo deixar escapar a oportunidade de falar com Lílian, Tiago se aproximou dela.

-Quem diria que nós trabalharíamos juntos. Vejo você na segunda? – ele perguntou

-Não, acho que não. Hoje foi o último dia de meu estágio. Semana que vem vou para o Hospital Saint Mungus. E, na verdade, era pra lá que eu gostaria de ter ido desde o início. – Lily terminou de fechar sua bolsa e fez menção de sair

-Você está ocupada hoje à noite? Queria falar com você.

-É melhor eu ir pra casa. – ela desviou dele e começou a andar com passos rápidos

-Tudo bem, eu sigo você. Vamos aparatar onde? – ele apressou-se em acompanhar o passo dela

-Não vou aparatar. – dirigiu-se à lareira e jogou um punhado de pó de Flú – Caldeirão Furado.

Logo que ela desapareceu, ele fez o mesmo.

Lily aterrissou suavemente na lareira do bar e saiu andando. Tiago veio logo em seguida e saiu tropeçando nas próprias pernas com a pressa para alcançá-la.

-Lily, você vai até sua casa andando? Olha a chuva que está lá fora.

-Você é feito de açúcar por acaso? – Lílian não se deu ao trabalho de olhar para ele e foi em direção à porta

Era meio da tarde, o céu estava completamente branco das nuvens e uma chuva nem forte, nem fraca caía há quase quinze minutos. Sem se importar com isso, ela saiu para a calçada com a mesma velocidade sem sequer um guarda-chuva. O chão estava repleto de poças d'água.

O rapaz continuava a segui-la. Há cinco minutos tentava falar com ela, Lily, porém, não dava atenção. Ou fingia que não dava...

Passavam por uma praça, quando ele resolveu ir direto ao assunto.

-Encontrei uma coisa que vai te interessar. – ele falou

-É? O quê?

-Isso.

Ele tirou do bolso uma pequena caixa arredondada, feita de prata com o desenho de um lírio em alto relevo. Ao ver o objeto, ela parou. Sequer sentia os pingos gelados da chuva em seu rosto.

-Onde encontrou? Procurei em todo lugar.

-Você deixou cair no chão pouco antes de pegarmos as carruagens para ir embora de Hogwarts. Você saiu… com pressa e não percebeu… Bom, quando caiu no chão, ela abriu e eu ouvi…

A caixinha de música era encantada, e quando Tiago levantou a tampa, um som suave começou a ser tocado apesar da chuva:

_**One day I'll go dancing on the moon**_

_Um dia eu irei dançar na lua,_

_**Someday you'll know that I was the one for you…**_

_Algum dia você saberá que eu era a pessoa certa para você..._

-Lily, você colocou essa música aqui. Então, se lembra daquele dia? – ele perguntou

-Eu nunca esqueci.

_Era a última visita a Hogsmeade no sexto ano. Como uma espécie de despedida, o bar Três Vassouras apresentava um show com música ao vivo._

_A muito custo, Tiago conseguira convencer Lílian a acompanhá-lo para fora do estabelecimento, pois queria mostrar-lhe um lugar ali perto._

_Subiram um pequeno morro e tudo o que a ruiva pode dizer depois foi: "Uau". Havia uma vista maravilhosa do povoado e o castelo de Hogwarts ficava ao fundo. Naquele momento, como se para completar um quadro, o horizonte estava avermelhado do pôr-do-sol. Ficaram sentados um momento sem dizer nada._

_O vento soprou permitindo a eles ouvirem a música que tocava lá em baixo:_

_**Someday we'll know if love can move a mountain**_

_Algum dia saberemos se o amor pode mover uma montanha,_

_**Someday we'll know why the sky is blue**_

_Algum dia saberemos porque o céu é azul._

_**Someday we'll know why I wasn't meant for you**_

_Algum dia nós saberemos porque eu não fui destinado para você._

_Seus olhares se encontraram... Tiago passou a mão pelo pescoço dela e a aproximou de si..._

-Então, por que saiu correndo no dia que estávamos deixando Hogwarts? – ele perguntou tentando se sobrepor ao som da chuva

-Não importa. – ela o interrompeu e esticou o braço para pegar o objeto

Tiago impediu afastando a mão e repetiu:

-Por que saiu correndo quando eu disse que te amava?

-Me devolve a caixinha.

Quanto mais ele insistia em um assunto mais ela insistia no outro.

-Não. Me responde o porquê.

Perdendo a paciência, Lily parou de pensar e falou de uma vez tudo o que estava pensando.

-Por que você surgiu do nada pra desestabilizar a minha vida! Eu achei que você não se lembrasse mais, achei que eu tivesse superado você, que eu tivesse me apaixonado por outra pessoa…

-Espera. "Superad…"

-Aí você reaparece! – ela não o deixou terminar a frase – E eu percebo que o que eu sentia pelo Allan era só uma grande amizade. E eu tive de terminar com ele, e foi horrível porque eu realmente me importo com ele. E depois eu não ouço uma palavra sobre você por três meses!

Ela falava alto, mas a chuva abafava sua voz.

-Você saiu correndo quando eu disse que te amava, isso não foi muito encorajador.

-Em dois anos nunca o que eu falei pareceu surtir qualquer efeito em você, por que justo agora iria surtir? Que seja, você some por três meses e a minha consciência me torturando porque mesmo assim você não saía do meu pensamento. E sem querer, encontro com você outra vez nesse estágio, finjo que não vejo, e agora você vem atrás de mim outra vez. Pensa que pode aparecer e desaparecer da minha vida o tempo todo?

-Aquele era o nosso último dia em Hogwarts, não sabia se iria te ver de novo. Então quis ser sincero uma última vez. Mas por consideração a você e ao Allan, eu não iria ficar mais insistindo. Como eu ia saber que vocês tinham terminado?

A ruiva não respondeu. Limitou-se a observar a praça, os degraus do escorregador e as cadeiras do balanço cheios de água.

-Espera. – fez ele – Você disse: "achei que tivesse superado você". Então você...

-Não vem ao caso. – disse ela insistindo em não olhar para ele

-Como não vem ao caso?

-Eu sei como você age. – ela voltou a encará-lo – Vai ter desaparecido da minha vida de novo em um piscar de olhos.

-Esse é o antigo Potter que pulava de galho em galho torcendo pra não se machucar. Agora eu quero danos e dor e todas as coisas boas que vêm com isso.

-Danos e dor são coisas boas? Mal posso esperar pela parte ruim.

-A parte ruim é você cair fora antes de termos uma chance.

Um trovão rugiu de leve, como se não quisesse atrapalhar a conversa.

-Por que nós não demos certo? – Tiago perguntou mais baixo dando um passo na direção dela

-As discussões de sempre eu acho. – ela olhou para a praça novamente

-Não, naquele dia. Em Hogsmeade.

-Talvez o fato de Paris Callahan ter saído correndo atrás de você gritando "meu amor" e se pendurando no seu pescoço.

-Foi isso? Lily, ela devia achar que você ia acreditar.

-Digamos que o seu currículo não ajudava muito.

-Meu... Lily!

-De qualquer forma, por que _você_ não falou nada quando ela fez isso?

-Por que eu não esperava aquilo, não imaginava… Lílian isso aconteceu há mais de um ano, por que não esquece, que diferença faz?

-É fácil pra você falar isso.

-Foi só por causa dela? Lílian, ela deve ter feito de propósito pra te irritar.

-Não foi _só_ por causa dela. Foi por causa dela e de todas as outras.

-Espera aí. – Tiago levantou uma sobrancelha em um meio sorriso – Você está com ciúmes?

Ela cruzou os braços.

-Se eu estou com ciúmes? É claro que estou com ciúmes. – falou descruzando os braços agitada – Quando eu finalmente percebo e admito que gosto de você, começo a reparar ainda mais como em todos os corredores daquele castelo, boa parte da população feminina de Hogwarts suspirava quando você passava esperando ser a próxima. – sua voz tinha um tom de irritação

Ele sorria, um dos cantos da boca ligeiramente mais alto do que o outro. Aproximou-se dela como se fosse abraçá-la. Ao ver isso, a moça deu um passo atrás na larga calçada.

-Lily, do que você tem medo? – ele estreitou os olhos

A expressão dela mudou, os olhos foram desviados para o chão. Sua voz ficou mais baixa, quase triste quando respondeu:

-De ser outra. De ser mais uma.

Tiago esperava até algum tipo de insulto, como tantos que recebera em Hogwarts, mas não o que ouvira. Nas vezes que chamara a garota para sair ou fizera algum elogio a ela, tivera a impressão de que Lílian se mostrava sempre "auto-suficiente". O que ele não esperava era aquela resposta… frágil, docemente frágil.

-É por isso? – disse ainda surpreso – Lily… sinto muito... Olha pra mim um instante.

A ruiva levantou os olhos de uma poça d'água particularmente grande. Concentrou-se em manter o olhar naquele rosto amável e galante que povoava seus sonhos.

-Você não é outra. Pra mim, você é única. É a única pra quem me declarei nos corredores de Hogwarts, é a única por quem eu perdi o sono; a única que aparece nos meus planos; a única – Tiago pegou uma das mãos delas e manteve sobre seu peito – que faz meu coração bater mais forte. É a única que eu amo.

Ele pousou uma das mãos em sua cintura. Lily sentiu um arrepio que nada tinha a ver com o frio.

-É também a única pra quem eu quero fazer um pedido: seja minha namorada.

-O quê? – fez ela surpresa - Você tem certeza que não atravessou o caminho de nenhum balaço no treino de hoje? –perguntou em um tom divertido

-Tenho – respondeu sorrindo e a segurou pelos ombros – Entende isso de uma vez por todas: eu quero só você.

-Potter… - ela começou

-Me chame de Tiago.

-Certo. Tiago.

-O que diz do meu pedido? – perguntou com um olhar apaixonado sem conseguir se conter.

Lily levantou a mão e acariciou de leve a bochecha molhada do rapaz. Erguendo sutilmente os ombros, respondeu:

-E dá pra negar?

Em seguida, o abraçou. Tiago a envolveu pela cintura inebriado por aquele perfume adocicado. Nessa hora, Lílian sussurrou ao seu ouvido:

-Também te amo. – e pousou um delicado beijo em seu pescoço.

Voltando a mirá-lo, passou a mão pelos cabelos pingando água, e ainda assim espetados, do rapaz.

-Eu emprestaria meu casaco, mas acho que não vai ajudar muito... – Tiago falou

-Eu já disse como você é lindo?

Disse isso e sorriu. Um sorriso doce que serviu a Tiago como um convite para se aproximar mais.

Tendo o barulho das gotas de chuva pingando no chão e nas poças de água como trilha sonora, os dois se beijaram. Por algum motivo, não percebiam os pingos gelados caindo em seus rostos

Um pouco mais tarde, sob uma fina garoa eles voltaram a caminhar. Dessa vez, de mãos dadas.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**N/A:**

Olá!

Sei que eu deveria estar postando mais um capítulo de Não Direi, mas resolvi deixar esse presentinho de ano novo. Espero que gostem.

Devidos créditos: parte da conversa de Lily e Tiago na praça vem de um episódio da série Everwood. A música é "Someday we'll know" com New Radicals e Mandy Moore.

Aliás, no meu Profile tem um link para a música e os links para duas capas.

Agradecimentos para Miskyt's Darkside por ter tido a paciência de betar a fic. Obrigada mesmo!

Comentários são muito, muito, MUITO bem vindos. Então apertem o botão de Review logo abaixo, garanto que ele não dá choque heheh. Mas, sério, comentem.

Como é uma fic one-shot, todos que deixarem alguma forma de contato eu respondo, ok? Tipo e-mail, mensagem pelo fanfiction, ou algo do tipo.

Acho que é isso...

Beijos,

.:Palas:.


End file.
